Minecraft - Book 4 - Survival Games
by MordeCraft
Summary: Steve, Tom, and Papart just finished the greatest battle in the history of Minecraftia. But, when they are taken on a journey by a man named Phillip Gungars, they are revealed to something with much more at play.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Phillip Gungars (Steve POV)

I was walking home from a day getting supplies, and finally reached the village. My inventory was bursting with supplies, and I handed them over to the merchant.

"Good job, Steve," the merchant patted me on the back. "You may one day become the new merchant and head miner, just like me."

I nodded in thanks and went back to my house, where I ate dinner with Tom and Papart. We listened to music and laughed at each other's jokes. It was a fun night. When it was time for them to go, I heard a knock at the door. I went to go open it and found a man. I had never seen him before, and had no idea where he came from.

"Ahh," the man breathed with joy. "You're just the three I've been looking for."

"And you are?" Tom asked.

"Phillip Gungars, but you can call me Phil," he held out his hand. I shook it, and so did Tom and Papart.

"So, Phil, what brings you here?" Papart asked. "And how the heck do you know who we are?"

"How do you think?" Phil laughed. "You're the heroes of Minecraftia!"

"Oh, yeah," Papart laughed at his own stupidity.

"I've come here wondering if you'd like to come on a wonderful adventure with me to the jungle," he explained. "I've found an awesome one and thought you might like to see it."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" I asked, still cautious.

"Just shut up and come with me!" Phil beckoned us with his hands.

We finally gave in and left our houses. He had all of the supplies, but still, I grabbed my armor and diamond sword just in case something fishy was going on here. He handed us 16 ender pearls each, and told us where to throw them. We traveled at a fast pace, but had to stop every so often to regenerate lost health from ender pearl throwing.

Finally, we came upon the jungle. Phil was right, the jungle was beautiful, and I'd never seen anything better. As we walked into it, we climbed up a ladder to the middle of the jungle, and walked along bridges built by Phil. We saw ocelots, squid, cows, chicken, and many different plant forms, along with towering trees.

Eventually, we made a descent to the ground, and nighttime was approaching. We had a camp ready for us, and got into our beds. As night dragged on, I fell asleep.

_Snap! _I woke up from rest as I heard a twig break. I silently clicked on my armor, and put my sword in my hand. As I slowly turned my head around, I saw that Phil's bed was empty.

_I knew it! _I thought_. Phil was up to something! _ I saw him standing at the edge of our camp, almost as if he was watching for something. But for what? Our camp was well mob-proofed. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to him, until I got behind him. Then, I tackled him. He turned around, and I put my sword up to his throat.

"What're you up to, Gungars?" I snarled the question through gritted teeth. He struggled to get free, but my grip was too strong. Fear entered his face, and his eyes filled with worry. He gasped a breath.

"Idiot!" He growled. "Let me go!"

"Why should I?" I shot back. "After all, you got up in the middle of the night without us knowing."

"I'm trying to protect you," Phil answered. "There is a group of people after me, but I thought I had lost them. Then, they came back, so I got you guys in case they got a hold of me. I thought I saw them out in the woods when I woke up, so I got out of bed to investigate. Turns out I was just hallucinating, though. So go back to bed, and I will too."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I shuffled back to bed, embarrassed. I pulled the covers over my head, and fell back asleep.

_Steve, something's wrong! _My conscience woke me. I looked around. Dawn was just about to break, and the camp was still. Then, I looked at the beds. Mine was the only one with a person in it.

I instantly freaked out. Where did they go? I leaped out of bed and had my sword at the ready. Then, an arrow landed at my feet. I looked up to the trees. I saw a person standing there, who I didn't recognize. I went to the vines and climbed up to the second layer of leaves. There, I reached the person, who had a diamond sword at the ready.

"Where are they?" I asked, screaming in his face.

"How about you make me tell you," he taunted back.

I charged at him, and swung. My sword clashed with his, and we launched backwards. I regained my balance and jumped on his back, slapping the hilt of the sword onto his head. He twisted around under me, and screamed for me to let go.

I did, and he opened his mouth to speak, "They've been taken to the survival games. They must've forgotten you, so I came back to get you."

"I'm not going to any survival games," I spat in his face.

"Yes, you are," he retorted. Instantly, armed soldiers filed in through the leaves, and splashed me with slowness and blindness potions. I had my hands shoved behind my back, everything in my inventory taken away, and I felt myself being teleported. When the effects wore off, I was in a room. There were 24 other people, 23 in one section, and Phillip Gungars at a podium.

"Welcome to the survival games," he smiled. "This is a fight to the death. I have built an arena for you to battle in. There are chests around the arena filled with supplies to help you, and a group of chests at the middle with more valuable materials. Teams are allowed, and so are betrayals, so choose your allies wisely. Let's go!"

Instantly, we were teleported into the arena, where we were kept on a pad, one for each contestant. I saw Papart and Tom, and there were other mobs and villagers as our enemies. Finally, we were released, and everyone rushed for the center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cornucopia (Papart POV)

When I reached center, I opened the nearest chest. Inside was a cooked porkchop, a leather chestplate, and chain boots. I grabbed them all, and looked around for Steve. I ran over to him, and saw that Tom was already with him. Steve had a chain hat and a wood sword, and protected us while a slime attacked us. He had a stone sword in his mouth, and was in a sword battle with Steve.

Steve split the slime into its smallest form, and we all destroyed them with our fists. From there, we agreed to run from the middle and rushed to a section that looked much like a jungle.

"I'll fly up to the top of this tree to scope things out," Tom explained. "Steve, you protect Papart."

Steve nodded and Tom helicoptered up to the top of the tree. We waited, and soon he came down.

"I've gotten the layout of the arena," Tom explained. "Its very well thought out, but enough of that. We are in the jungle section. To our right it eventually smooths out to a desert with a village and several pyramids. To our left is a lush dark wood forest. Next to the desert is a giant Mesa, which turns into an extreme hills biome, into a plains with many lakes and an ancient looking temple, which connects to the dark wood forest. Kind of like a mini Minecraftia world. I also grabbed a chest that was up there. Here."

Tom handed me a stone sword, and he had a wood sword himself.

"I think Steve and I should trade swords," I stated. I took Steve's wood sword and handed him my stone one. Tom now had a gold chestplate on, which reminded me that I had to put my armor on as well. We were basically even, since Steve had the best weapon but the worst armor. He could still hold his own, though. As we continued through the jungle, we found a few chests. We decided to head to the desert to scope out the pyramids to see if there was anything in there.

But, right as we came out to the desert, I was slammed against the ground. There was a villager on top of me, swinging his wooden sword against my chest. I jumped up and attacked back, angrily swinging my sword. Then, Steve finished the job. The villager disappeared, and his stuff went everywhere. We all picked it up and split the loot. The villager must have been on a pants rage, because he had three leather leggings. We all put one on, with Tom only putting one leg of pant through. Then, we headed to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Deaths (Steve POV)

As Papart, Tom, and I headed to the pyramid, night came upon us. We slowly made our way across the barren area, cautiously watching for another mob to come climbing towards us.

Then, a giant structure appeared, made of redstone lamps. It flashed the words: number of deaths. Then, it displayed the number 10. There were ten deaths so far. That meant that there were only fourteen fighters left in the arena. That got our hopes up, showing that there were only 11 people in our way, instead of 21. The redstone lamp contraption then disappeared.

"That doesn't seem right," I thought aloud. "Blocks don't just disappear."

"You're right, that does seem a little fishy," Tom replied.

"Whatever, I'm sure we're missing the big picture," I sighed. "Let's just get to the temple."

We continued our walk, conserving our food. We still had a good amount of baked potatoes and raw porkchops, along with a few cooked steaks.

Finally, we arrived at the pyramid, and walked through the front entrance. Tom ran ahead, and tripped a tripwire. The floor opened up beneath him, and he fell down. I sprinted up and saw that he was falling into a far down lava pit. Then, I realized that he couldn't save himself with his tie, because he had a chestplate on. I screamed and walked back to Papart, who put his arm around me in hope of giving me comfort.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but there was nothing we could do," Papart stated simply. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

By then, I had made up my mind. I handed him my stone sword, and looked at him seriously.

"Kill me, now," I ordered.

"Dude! What the heck are you talking about?!" Papart yelled. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Just do it," I spat. "Or I'll do it myself."

I pulled out another sword I had, and held it up to my body. Knowing Papart wouldn't give in, I stabbed myself. My health began to fall, and then, they ran out.

I was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sylvester (Papart POV)

I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone around me was dying. I was the only one left. My villager friends, dead in Herobrine's war. The scientist, killed in the Nether invasion. Tom, in a lava trap. And Steve, with suicide of all things. I picked up Steve's stuff and put on the better armor. Then, I tiptoed over the tripwire and entered the main room of the pyramid, the biggest of three. There was a large chest at the end, and I walked over to it. I flipped it open, and pulled out some extra weapons and armor, and a bow with 12 arrows.

I quickly rearranged my inventory, and moved on to the room on the left. It looked like a workroom, with anvils, crafting tables, and furnaces. There weren't any chests, so I left it and moved onto the last room.

The room on the right was a treasure room, filled with blocks of gold, emerald, and diamond. My eyes lit up and I started punching the diamond blocks. Right as it was finished, it made a breaking effect, but then reappeared. I tried again and got the same result. Maybe Phillip Gungars was using a greater force that I was unaware of. I grabbed some apples from a chest, and left the room.

Right as I left, I heard a sound that brought back bad memories: the sound of a blaze. I whipped out my bow and looked up to see one up at the ceiling, "Hey!" It shouted at me. "I'm Sylvester!"

Sylvester floated down to me. I drew back my bow, ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Why aren't you shooting fireballs at me?" I asked him. "This is the survival games after all."

"I saw what happened," he explained in his raspy but calming voice. "I think that you need a new ally. How about giving me a shot?"

"Well, I don't see why not," I smiled. "Do you have any extra loot?"

No, I can't open chests, sorry." Sylvester laughed. "I wish I had something, but I'm afraid that there is nothing I can give you."

"That's fine," I laughed. "Let's get over to the next pyramid and check it out."

"Sounds good," Sylvester agreed.

It looked to me like I had myself a new ally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Wolf Battle (Papart POV)

Together, Sylvester and I made our way through both pyramids. By the time we were finished looting them, I had full chain armor, still with a stone sword. We decided to backtrack and head over to the dark oak forest, picking up some food along the way. I gobbled down a few baked potatoes through the jungle, and eventually we arrived at the forest.

Sylvester helped me up onto the top of a brown mushroom and we scouted out for enemies. We did some tree parkour as we traveled on top of the forest, laughing and enjoying ourselves. I could hardly believe that I was having such a good time.

But still, my mind flicked back to Tom dying, and Steve suiciding. Steve puzzled me. There must have been a reason for what he did. Suicide just doesn't seem like his way of going down. But, I had to keep my mind forward. An enemy could pop out at any moment.

Then, I heard something. I put my hand to Sylvester and he stopped. I put my finger to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. Sylvester nodded slowly, and prepared himself for the coming battle. I looked around, trying to see if I could spot the enemy. I looked down below the canopy and saw a flash of gray fur. That meant wolves.

I pointed my sword to the ground and signaled that that was where the enemy was. Sylvester grunted in acknowledgement and we both jumped down to the forest floor. I tried to see if I could once again see if the wolf was anywhere around here, or if it was just passing by. Right as I thought that there was no enemy around the area, I stood up.

"Papart, watch out!" Sylvester shouted at me. I turned around as a flying gray blur flung itself at me. I was tackled to the ground, and realized that it was a wolf. I yelped as it bit me, and flung it off of me with my sword. I backed out as Sylvester set the wolf on fire. The wolf howled, and ran back at me, knowing that I was the weaker target. I blocked the wolf with my sword and stuck it on the back. It pounced back and howled again. Suddenly, two more wolves appeared out of the shadows, and leaped up to grab Sylvester.

Sylvester was brought down to the ground from the weight of the wolves, but put them on fire. The two other wolves went back to shake off the flames, and when Sylvester regained his orientation, they got him again. Sylvester screamed and blasted flames everywhere. I jumped out of the way to avoid one, and then went back to battling the wolf on me. I struck it, and it barked. It charged me, tackling me to the ground. I pulled out a bow and shot it. It launched into the air, and then died from the fall damage.

I ran over to help Sylvester to find only one wolf still alive. I shot it twice, and then it keeled over and disappeared. That meant that three enemies just died, and there were only 9 competitors left. As night came along, my calculations were confirmed.

"So, where would you like to go to next?" Sylvester asked me.

"I say we just circle around in the direction of the plains biome," I recommended. "That way we are always exploring new land until we reach the desert again."

Sylvester was about to say something when he stopped. I stopped too. A few sentences of writing seemed to hover in the corner of my vision. It said that the chests at the middle of the arena had been refilled with more valuable loots.

"Are you seeing some words you can't touch in the corner of your vision?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's really quite strange," he confirmed.

"If this is true, then I say our next stop should be the middle of the arena where that large group of chests is," I laughed.

"Sounds good," he agreed. So, with that, we changed course and headed straight to the middle. Then, the text disappeared. Something strange really was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 To the Deathmatch (Papart POV)

When we arrived at the edge of where the middle was, I was shocked. There was a huge battle going on, with 7 mobs in it. That meant that everyone in the match was at the middle of the arena, including Sylvester and me. There was an iron golem, two villagers, a skeleton, a zombie, a wither skeleton, and an enderman.

"Hold off the fireballs for a second," I ordered Sylvester. "I want to see how this goes down."

"That's what I was thinking," Sylvester said back. Slowly, the skeleton and zombie died, along with one of the villagers. The villager and iron golem seemed allied, and were attacking the wither skeleton, while the enderman stood back with the same strategy as Sylvester and me. Once the wither skeleton was brutally crushed by the golem's fist, I nodded and charged in, while Sylvester floated up and shot down fireballs. I quickly looted one of the chests and found an iron chestplate and iron sword. I switched them out, and struck the villager with my new weapon. He must of had low health, because he died immediately.

The enderman was avoiding Sylvester's attacks, teleporting around the middle. While he was distracted, I came in for the final blow, taking him out. That was when more text filled the corner of my vision.

"15 seconds until the deathmatch. Commencing teleport." I ran around wildly, avoiding the iron golem's attacks, and suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed. Then, I appeared on a platform in the sky, far above the arena I was just in. Sylvester and the iron golem were there, too. "Let the deathmatch begin!" Text said. I ran at the iron golem and flung my stone sword at it, knocking it back. It slammed one of its arms into the ground and came to a stop. It pulled the stone sword out and launched it like a rocket at Sylvester, who was charging up his fireballs. Caught off guard, he was struck and died. His body slammed against the platform, and he disappeared. I screamed and ran at the iron golem, who pinned me to the ground.

I struggled under the weight of the golem, and tried to attack it, but it was no use. I was done. It looked like the iron golem was going to win the survival games. I closed my eyes and accepted defeat. The golem lifted me up, and threw me over the edge of the platform, and I flew through the air. I opened my eyes to see that I was headed straight for one of the pyramids. I closed my eyes, and cried one tear.

Then, I slammed against the side of the pyramid, and died.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Showdown (Steve POV)

I woke up and breathed in air. I felt my body, and confirmed that I was alive. But how was this possible? I knew something was up. That was why I commit suicide. Nothing made sense in the arena, so I thought that it would be interesting to see what happened when I died. I was in a compartment, surrounded by walls, with a door on each side. I looked through them and saw Tom in one. I opened the door and ran at him, putting my arms around him, even though his back was to me.

There was no reaction from my friend. He didn't even feel real. I walked to the other side to see that his face had a glazed expression on it. I slapped his face, seeing if he was perhaps asleep. Then, I felt his skin warm up. I smiled, and was even more surprised as Papart walked in.

"I lost," he told me. "But somehow I'm still alive after I was slammed against a wall from 100 blocks in the air."

"It's strange, how this world works," Tom said in a familiar voice. But, the voice didn't belong to Tom. I heard the sound of knuckles cracking, and saw Tom morph into Phillip Gungars, with a sinister smile on his face.

"That wasn't Tom? What the crap?!" Papart gasped.

"You're right, Papart," Phillip explained. "Tom is in the back of another room, but you'll be dead before you get to him."

Phillip put on some enchanted diamond armor and pulled out an enchanted diamond sword. "Now it's time to kill you myself."

Phillip picked me up at the neck and clenched his fists, preventing air from getting down to my lungs. He lifted the diamond sword, and Papart tackled him. I was released form his grip and kneeled down on the ground, regaining my breath. I punched Phillip over and over as Papart kept him pinned down. Phillip then flung us off and flew up into the air like a blazeman. Then, he pulled out an enchanted bow and shot multiple arrows at us. I felt myself weakening. There was no way two unequipped people could stop someone with weapons beyond all possibility. Just when I thought it was over, the door was opened and Tom, along with every other dead tribute came in. The ones with projectiles attack Phillip in the air, and pinned him to the ceiling with arrows. Then, a blaze flew up and fireballed Phillip until he died. Then, this weird text appeared, and it read, "From Phillip Gungars and the rest of the hackers: Don't think that this is the last you've seen of me, and the rest of my team. The battle has only just begun. I will recruit many members, and wage war on Minecraftia. It will be a war even you, Steve, can't stop with every mob in existence. You'll need even more that that to save you. You'll need to figure out what needs to be done. But in the meantime, go and prepare. Prepare for something that is unstoppable. Hugs and Kisses, Phillip." Then, we all were teleported back to where we came from. I was back in the village with everyone, and Phillip has still been in the back of my mind ever since.

I'm just worried that he is coming back. And I can't help the world if he does come back. But, for now, I have to think about what to do.

But that was before I discovered the secrets of the games. A long time before I discovered it. So long that there was enough space for a whole other adventure to be had. And it all started with a black egg found in The End.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
